DJ's Disaster
by JBL612
Summary: When DJ has been acting strange, Danny starts to notice, but Jessie is quick to dismiss his worries. Little do they know the real reason as to her odd behavior. DJ is beaten, will she survive? Why is Jessie blaming himself. Please leave a comment.


It was a rainy summer day in San Francisco, California; and the occupants of the Tanner household were going about business as usual. Jessie and Joey were in the basement, perfecting their new tune for another cat food commercial. Danny and Rebecca were rehearsing for their morning talk show, "Wake Up San Francisco" upstairs, while the twins played quietly, impatiently waiting for the rain to subside. Meanwhile, Stephanie was intrigued in a new novel she had found at the library, while nine-year-old Michelle played with her dolls. The family had been oblivious to DJ's disappearance since early this morning, when she told Danny she'd be back around noon. Lately, Danny had been noticing that DJ was acting a bit off from her usual perky, upbeat self. He noticed that since being with her new boyfriend, Doug, she had seemed distant. However, Danny didn't think it'd be worth it to say something to Jessie or Joey; not until he knew for sure something wasn't right, that is.

It wasn't until Joey called everyone to dinner, that he noticed DJ's absence.

"Hey, where's DJ?" Joey calmly asked, whilst setting the table.

Danny pondered, "you know, I haven't seen her all day. She left this morning and said she'd be home sometime this afternoon" he stopped in his tracks, "I'll give her a call."

As Danny approached the phone, and everyone proceeded to sit down to dinner, the door swung open. DJ was soaking wet; eye makeup streaming down her face, hair in wet clumps, soiled clothes, with eyes red and puffy, as if she'd been crying.

"DJ!" Danny exclaimed, as he quickly stormed over to aid his eldest daughter.

"Oh DJ, are you alright?" Rebecca asked, turning around in her chair.

"Yeah, yeah, I fine. Just a little boyfriend drama," she shut the door behind her, " I just need a shower," she admitted, dismissing herself.

Danny watched as she hurried upstairs. Everyone exchanged glances, but quickly resumed what they were doing.

"Is she going to eat with us?" Michelle questioned.

"I'm not sure, but if she doesn't, it's okay, I'll save her a plate," Joey replied

A few hours after dinner, Danny knocked on DJ's door. He wished she and Steph still shared a room, then he would at least get some inside information on what was really going on here. After she didn't answer, he just opened the door, to find DJ silently reading on her bed.

"Hey Deej, what's up?" he tried to keep his composure.

"Eh, nothing much… Just reading," she sarcastically gestured to her book.

"Hey, so where were you today, I thought you'd be back earlier," he asked bluntly.

She waited a moment before responding, "You know dad, I'm eighteen, you don't need to constantly be worrying about where I am."

"Well, I know, I would just appreciate if you called me-"

"You know, you've been hovering over me my entire life. Just let me move on okay?"

"Maybe we can talk tomorrow?" Danny proposed.

"Sure," she scorned, and returned her attention to her book,

Danny took that as an invitation to leave, and he did, gently closing the door behind him. He didn't understand her moodiness toward him, but dismissed it as normal hormonal-teenager behavior.

Meanwhile, DJ heaved a sigh when her dad shut the door. She felt awful treating him like this, but couldn't give him any ideas as to where she was. And while she should've just lied, it would've been hard to lie to him. He always figured it out. Telling him where she actually was, would get her into a ton of trouble that she did not need.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Danny was preparing a cup of hot tea to calm himself. Jessie ascended up the steps from the basement and approached Danny with a comforting arm, wrapping him around the shoulders.

"What's up man, you look tense?" He asked, almost jokingly.

"Ahhhh" Danny sighed, "I don't know, do you thing DJ has been acting a bit…Odd… Lately?"

"Hmmm, I don't know Danny," Jessie pondered, "she is eighteen, I'm sure whatever it is she'll be able to handle it. But if she can't, I have to believe that she would know to come to us with a problem."

"Yeah you're right. She's probably fine, I'm just being too over-protective." Danny assured himself, and resumed making his tea.

"Yeah, exactly, you're too tense man. You need to loosen up." Jessie said, rubbing his brother-in-law's tighter-than-usual shoulders. "Ya know what you need, is a vacation."

Danny chuckled, "boy isn't that the truth."

"No, no, I'm serious! Why don't you take off a few days, go down to LA, or San Diego, with that new girl you're seeing. Barbara, is it?"

Danny looked at him straight in the eye for a second, "I do have a few vacation days saved up, actually."

Jessie looked at him and smirked, "see, it was meant to be!"

Between sips of tea, Danny managed, "Ya know what, that isn't a bad idea. I think I might take you up on that," quickly warming up to the idea.

"It'll be great! Joey, Rebecca, and I will be here to take care of the girls, no worries whatsoever," Jessie offered. "So why don't you call up Barbara, and you could leave Monday?"

"I think I will do that!" Danny quickly stormed to the telephone and proceeded to dial Barbara's number.

A few days passed, and it was finally Monday. After Danny left, and everyone was gathered in the living room.

After closing the door behind Danny, Joey turned around and said, "Time to partayyyy!"

Jessie chuckled, "there will be no wild parties here this week kids! Just business as usual."

Everyone then dispersed to their normal routine. Except DJ, who had been spaced-out on the couch. She'd been out until early this morning, and Jessie was starting to realize Danny's worry.

As everyone left the room, only Jessie and DJ were left.

"Hey kid, how ya doin'?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, tensing up and grabbing her wrists underneath her sweater nervously.

Jessie didn't notice her gesture as strange and disregarded it.

"What's with the sweaters all the time? It's ninety-degrees outside!" He interrogated, trying to change the subject.

"I dunno, just been cold lately," she replied, standing up and walking away.

"Okay bye..." Jessie remarked, as she rudely walked away.

Tuesday came quickly, and it was 3AM when the phone rang. It was answered quickly, but Jessie groggily picked up the phone to see who would be calling at such an ungodly hour.

"Did you get my stuff?" a harsh, raspy voice asked.

"Uhm, well, I wasn't actually able to get all of it, but just a little," it was DJ's voice.

"YOU BITCH!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Doug, I just haven-"

"No more excuses, you'll pay for this!"

The line went dead, save DJ's sobs.

Jessie was already getting cold sweats. He couldn't go to her room now, or she would know that he knew.

He tried to force himself back to sleep. Dreaming only of what he would do to this awful man. Thinking little of what "the stuff" was that DJ was unable to produce.

That day, everything was normal, except DJ's absence. She was gone when he went to her room early before 6AM. He hadn't slept at all. Jessie didn't say anything to Joey or Rebecca, hoping it could be simply resolved with a good talking to, as usual.

When DJ returned, he made it clear to her that she wasn't leaving for the entire next day. After much argument, she was reluctantly forced to agree.

That day, DJ did stay home, but in her room the entire day. Jessie and Joey teamed up to frequently check on the troubled teen. They considered having Rebecca talk to her, girl-to-girl, but she didn't think it was a good idea at this point. Rebecca argued that it is too premature to solve anything, and agreed to try in a few days if the problem persisted.

That night, set his alarm for 4AM the next morning, just incase DJ wasn't done with this boy fiasco; and slipped into bed next to Rebecca. He felt much better that DJ stayed home all day. Danny was also pleased when he told him over the phone. It was the first night Jessie slept knowing everyone was content (for the most part) and safe.

**Beep Beep**** Beep Beep **

The volume on Jessie's alarm wasn't turned up. The almost-silent alarm didn't wake either of the young couple, blissfully asleep. Meanwhile, Doug was quietly opening the back door with a key he found under the mat. He silently walked through the kitchen, and ascended the steps. After trying a few doors upstairs, he finally found DJ's room. She was peacefully asleep, breathing steady breaths. Doug approached the bed as silently as humanly possible, as he quickly smacked the chloroform-laden rag to her mouth. Her eyes snapped open as quickly as they fluttered shut. He dragged the unconscious girl downstairs, out the back door and into his car. He threw her into the back seat and drove off.

When Jessie awoke, after cursing the alarm clock; he quickly went to check on DJ. When her door was open, he felt excited that she was awake.

_Is this is? Is my DJ back to her old perky-self. Can this big misunderstanding be forgotten at last!?_

His hope was quickly dimished as he walked into her room and found no DJ.

He checked the bathroom: nothing.

Kitchen: nothing.

Living room: nothing.

Jessie heaved a sigh. It was becoming typical for her to be gone by morning, so he thought nothing of it.

Little did he know the grave danger DJ was in.

Hours had passed, and DJ awoke, to find herself blindfolded, hands tied behind her back to a pole, legs tied together.

"Hello?" She whimpered. "Doug, I'm…..I'm so sorry. Just gimme another chance."

She felt a blow to her head.

"It's too late for sorry, hun."

"No, please!" She begged.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've gotten me into?!" He screamed back at her.

He took his frustration out on her head, as he grabbed onto loose clumps of hair and began to violently shake her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she spat, as blood began to drizzle down her face. "It's not …my fault….I couldn't leave …my house!" Her breathing was becoming uneasy.

He slammed her head into the pole a final time.

"Whatever," he said, just as he turned around to leave.

"Wait!" DJ stopped him.

"What" he turned around, annoyed at this point.

"The drugs….they're at Juan's, I didn't get them."

"Wow… Just wow. You worthless piece of dirt." He kicked her in the ribs.

"You better be glad George isn't here today!" And with that, he slammed the door and left.

DJ shuddered at the thought of George's face. She remembered last time. It wasn't her first time, but it was the first time she didn't allow it to happen. It was awful, haunting her everyday since. She tried to kill herself, to escape the pain. She looked down, mid thought. Drops of blood his the floor. Her mouth tasted like blood. The sight of her own blood sickened her stomach, and she passed out.

The clock struck 12AM at the Tanner household. It was strange that DJ hadn't come home yet. The kids were asleep, and Rebecca was out overnight for a business meeting in San Jose. Joey and Jessie were at the table, weighing their options.

"I'm starting to worry, Joseph," Jessie admitted.

"Me too Jess… Maybe-"

The phone rang.

They quickly exchanged glances and got the phone before it woke anyone up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad! I'm fine, I'm staying over Doug's for the night. Should be back soon! Love ya, bye!"

The line went dead.

"What was that?" Joey questioned, his heart suddenly racing a hundred miles an hour.

"That Joseph, was a recording."

"How can you tell?"

"I've been in the music business for long enough to easily recognize the sounds of the recorder, and also, she knows Danny is out of town."

Joey nodded.

"Should we call the police?" he questioned.

"I think we better."

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that the police arrived. They took the callers information, and ensured that they would contact them with any information, but couldn't file a missing persons case until 48hours had passed.

Joey and Jessie stayed up until 3AM, when they got a call from the police station.

"Hello"

"Yes, Mr. Gladstone?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Penelope, from the San Franscisco police department. We've coordinates from the call, and have found an address. However, we're unable to send anyone over until morning due to a lack of officers on duty at the time-"

"WHAT! NO, this is unacceptable! You send someone out right now!"

"what's happening?" Jess eagerly interrupted.

Joey gave him the signal to wait a moment.

"I'm sorry sir, but-"

"What is the address?" Joey interrupted again.

"It's 2734 Wilhelm Ln. Los Angeles CA"

"They're in L.A.?!" Joey exclaimed as he jotted down the address.

"Yes, but sir-"

And with that, Joey hung the phone up.

"This is the address, they can't get any officers to go, we have to go!" Joey quickly explained to Jessie., handing him the now-valuable, yellow sticky note.

"We can't leave the kids!" Jessie contended.

"I'll go" Joey offered.

"Joey, it's a three hour drive. I'm on it. I don't think you could kick a kid's ass, but I have experience." Jessie said, grabbing his jacket and keys.

Within two seconds he was out the door, and in his car.

DJ was reawakened by a sharp pain in her side.

"mmmmmmmhhh" she groggily moaned, blood still racing down her aching head, and mouth.

"shutup, I'm so done with your shit."

She knew that voice. The same voice that had ordered her to lay on his bed. The same voice that yelled at her to cooperate even when she didn't want to. The same voice that threatened to kill her family if she didn't give him intercourse.

She could feel a broken rib. Maybe several.

"Hope you feel good now. I saw your gun, what'd you try to do, kill yourself?" He teased, "well maybe you won't have to," he chuckled.

Another blow to the head was all it took, and DJ was out again.

Jessie was driving as fast as possible. Running through red lights and stop signs endlessly. It had already been two-and-a-half hours, and he was very close to his destination, according to his GPS. He decided that he was probably just overreacting. Maybe he was wrong, maybe it wasn't a recording. What if he gets there to see DJ calmly hanging out with her friends and boyfriend. Sitting calmly on the couch, watching TV, or talking. When Jessie bursts in, what a good way to get a reputation as a lame uncle. Jessie took a deep breath and turned the radio on to soothe his thoughts.

The songs that came on all reminded him of DJ. The eldest daughter, who he'd known the longest. He never forgave himself for all the times he messed up with DJ. She was the tester, the one who had to endure Jessie and Joey's bad parenting skills before her siblings did. He would never forget her flawless nine-year-old face wrinkle into sobs as she was told about the passing of her mother. She was the one who was hurt the most, as she knew her the longest. Tears raced down Jessie's face as he remembered all the times he ignored DJ to take care of Stephanie and Michelle. All the times he had to put her needs aside for the younger kids first. And when he was the one who had to deliver the news of her mother's death. It finally hit him how awful an uncle he had truly been to her. He never paid as much attention to her. The tears kept coming, and began fogging his vision. Just then he heard a crash.

The side of his car was completely totaled within an instant. He reached into the side compartment of his car, grabbed pen and paper, and quickly jotted down his phone number. He grabbed his GPS, gave the note to the angry, cursing man, and sprinted as fast as possible to the location his GPS directed.

DJ woke up, yet again, with more blood pooling around her body. She knew this was it. This is how she was going to die. Luckily nobody was in the room with her this time, but her mouth was taped, and she could feel it rapidly filling with blood. She tried to calm herself with deep breathing exercises. Eventually she was able to calm herself, which was quickly depleted when she looked down at her leg. It looked twisted, her knee was bent backwards, a he shin was twisted around. She had to work to regain control of her breathing again, but when she did, she decided she was ready to go. It was time to leave this world.

Jessie sprinted faster than he ever had in his young thirty-five-years. Running around corners, dodging trees, people, and animals, he was finally at the house. He didn't hesitate, as he sprinted even faster to the door. He kicked it open and ran inside. It was completely pitch black, but he ran to the only streak of light visible from a staircase. He quickly pushed chairs and tables out of his way to get there but was stopped by a tall, muscular man.

"Excuse me," he cracked his knuckled.

Jessie didn't waste time, he hit the man square in the face, kicked him several times where it would count, and sprinted downstairs.

Jessie entered a small, dirty room. Completely empty except a small, helpless girl tied to a pole, swimming in blood in the corner. Jessie quickly pulled out his cell phone, dialed 9-1-1, waited for an answer and simply shouted, "EMS! HURRY!"

He closed his phone and untied his niece's hands. He picked her up, and although she was far heavier than he could ordinarily carry, his burst of adrenaline somehow made it possible.

He carried DJ up the steps, but was quickly stopped by two men, the one he had just beaten sporting a bloody nose.

"Oh, why hello there, leaving so soon?" They smirked.

"Sorry fellas, I'd love to chat," Jessie tried to leave at that.

One of the men looked down to Jessie's hand, to see his cellphone.

"I'll be taking this," he said, ripping it from Jessie's hand, throwing it to the ground, and stomping it into several thousand pieces.

The other put an arm across his chest to stop him.

"You must be uncle Jessie," the muscular one slyly smiled, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Alright, that's great." Jessie tried to make another escape, but was stopped yet again.

"I've heard you're a lousy excuse for an uncle._ She_ tells me," he gestured to DJ "that you could give two shits about her family. All you do it work on your music. Personally, I've heard it, and it sucks ass."

Jessie tried to leave yet again, without confrontation, but was stopped.

"Look, I'm only keeping you guys in whole pieces so I can sue. But trust me, I'm trying really hard to not punch both of you in the face."

With that, one of the men punched Jessie square in the face, causing him to stumble backward, almost falling down the steps again.

Sirens rung in the distance, and Jessie was able to sprint outside while they were distracted.

Dazed, Jessie ran out to the ambulance and placed DJ inside on a ready gurney.

The EMS grabbed their gear, and the next thing he knew, she was strapped in as they rushed to the hospital, Jessie jumped in the back, as the police took care of the men.

He watched as they attempted to stabilize her and after about four tries, she was finally conscious.

"DJ! DJ! Can you hear me sweetie?" He asked, brushing his hand across her face.

Her eyes fluttered for a bit, then closed. The ambulance was filled with the solid beep of a heart monitor flat-lining.

Jessie was shoved out of the way by technicians, and sat in the corner of the ambulance. Somehow he felt this was all his fault. If he hadn't urged Danny to leave, or dismissed his worries, none of this would be happening. If he had only paid more attention to her.

When they arrived at the hospital the EMS quickly ran DJ's stretcher into the hospital and Jessie rand behind. He watched as they hooked her up to machines. While they were all busy, huddled over her from her waist up, he noticed her feet were still tied together, although one looked completely twisted around. He approached the room, and reached out a hand to take off the tie, when he was stopped by a small nurse.

"I'm sorry, no visitors at this time," she said, as more nurses closed the curtain.

"She's my niece, please!" he begged.

She guided him to the waiting room and ensured the doctors would inform him on any new information.

He felt hopeless, sitting in the waiting room, holding a bag of ice to his bruised and bloodied nose. He couldn't even feel the pain of that. He was far more concerned for DJ. After awhile, he decided to call up Joey and Danny. He called Joey first.

"Hello?"

"Ay, yeah Joey...It's me."

"Jess? You sound weird? Did you get DJ!? Is she Okay?!" He urgently interrogated.

"Ah, yeah I think my nose is broken. Anyway, I got DJ, she's in the hospital."

"Is she okay."

There was a seemingly endless pause.

"Ahh…."Jessie heaved a giant sigh, "I dunno man," tears began streaming down his cheek, "I saw her in a pool of blood, and" the tears were heavily flowing now, "It isn't looking too good, Joseph."

There was another pause.

"Oh my God… Oh my God!" The realization of what was happening was hitting Joey.

"What is it?" Jessie heard Michelle coo in the background, she questioned his tears.

Wiping them away, he answered, "Ah.. it's nothing Michelle. Why don't you go play in your room for awhile, okay?"

Michelle didn't question, and went upstairs.

"Should I bring the girls down?" Joey asked.

"I don't think so, not yet. She's in critical care now, and… I can't scar them like that. Just wait a bit," Jessie responded between sniffs.

"Did you tell Danny?"

That was the question Jessie dreaded most. The one thing Danny trusted him with, and he fucked it up.

"….No, no I didn't."

"Would you like me to?" Joey offered.

While it was tempting, Jessie knew it had to be him, "I really better do this, it should be me."

"Okay Jess, but just remember, it isn't your fault. No matter what happens."

"Thank you, Joseph." Jessie almost didn't listen to that last part, for it meant nothing.

He hung the phone on the hook and held it there for a moment. He put two more quarters into the machine, and dialed the number he knew like the back of his hand.

It rang. And rang. And rang. Each ring seeming to taunt him more and more.

"Hello, Danny Tanner."

"Yeah, Danny, it's Jessie."

"Oh, hey Jess, what's up? I didn't recognize the phone number. How's everything going? How're the girls?"

"Yeah, Danny. I don't exactly know how to tell you this but…. You were right, there was something up with DJ. I think she was kidnapped by her boyfriend, and he was torturing her" a few more tears streamed down his cheek at the mere thought, "it, it got really bad Danny. We're at the hospital now, DJ is in the critical care unit, and I'm just really, really…." Another sob erupted, "I don't know what to do."

The seemingly longest pause ever recorded in human history took place that very minute.

"Jess, please tell me you're joking, this is not funny."

"Danny, I wish I were joking, please, please I don't know what to do!"

A nurse interrupted, "Mr. Costopoulos?"

"Just a second, Danny-." He promised to his brother-in-law.

"yes?" He asked the nurse, who was rude enough to interrupt his conversation.

"Hi, yes I'm going to need you to sign this consent form, we need to fly DJ to a different hospital. We're unable to provide her the care she needs here."

"What? Why? What does she need? Why can't she get it here? Will she get it here?"

"Sir, I will answer all of those questions, but could you please sign this consent from first, I promise she will be in good hands."

For a moment he locked eyes with the nurse. He big, brown eyed looked deep into hers.

"You're sure she'll be okay with them?"

"I promise they'll take good care of her and try as hard as they can to save her, but this is the best chance she's got."

He looked down at the paper, then back at the nurse who nodded to him.

Hands shaking, he picked up the pen and signed his name.

The nurse took the paper, smiled, said, "if you want to go, they're about to leave," and jogged away.

Jessie looked back at the phone, and picked it up.

"Danny, they're taking DJ to a different hospital. I've got to be with her. I'll call you when I get there."

All Danny said was "Thank you."

With that, Jessie ran to find the nurse.

Danny wasn't blaming Jessie in the least. In fact, he was relived to have people so trusting to help take care of his girls. But then it hit him. He can't loose DJ the way he lost Pam. He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't.

The new hospital was a bit nicer than the last, but Jessie didn't take much notice. DJ was rushed away before he could say goodbye. He was shown to another waiting room, where he sat for several hours. He couldn't live with himself, knowing he indirectly, or even at all, caused this to happen. He decided to get up and go to the bathroom. The bathroom was completely empty, so he decided to splash cold water on his face until he felt better. He propped himself on the counter, and looked in the mirror. His nose completely matted with dried blood and bruises.

_This is all my fault. I'm a horrible excuse for an uncle. If DJ really said those things about me, she'd be right to. What am I even doing, ruining these kids' lives. _

Jessie made himself so angry that he punched the mirror as hard as he possibly could. The mirror cracked, and blood spurt from his knuckles, onto the mirror.

He rinsed it off into the sink and patted it with a paper towel. He felt surprisingly better.

After heading back to the waiting room, Jessie realized he had forgotten to call Danny back. He called Danny and Joey, and gave them the address to the hospital they were at. He went back to the waiting room and fell asleep.

"Jess… Jess," Joey shook the sleeping man awake.

"mmmh, hey Joey. Where are the girls?" he asked, pushing hair out of his face.

"I left them with a sitter for the time being. Hey Jess, you look awful, did you get into a fight?" Joey then noticed his bloody hand and the small collection of blood is was producing under his chair.

Jessie stood up and walked to the woman at the front desk.

"Hey, can I get a band-aid?"

"Yes, sure," the woman replied, then she saw his hand. "Oh sir, you're gonna need bandages. Let me take you this way. She guided him to the ER, where had to use three stitched for the top of his knuckles, and wrapped it up.

About twenty minutes later, Jessie rejoined Joey who was now also accompanied by Danny, Barbara, and Rebecca.

He looked at his wife and immediately hugged her.

He had nothing to say, and felt incapable of producing words anyway, so he silently sat down next to her.

The five of them waited silently, to hear anything on DJ.

After about two more hours of waiting, a doctor came in.

The young doctor's shaggy brown hair swayed back and fourth as he walked.

"Family of Donna Jo Tanner?"

They all stood.

"I'm her father, Danny."

"Hi Danny," they shook hands, "I'm doctor Price."

"Yes, please take a seat," he gestured back to their seats.

He sat across from Jessie, Rebecca, and Joey, next to Danny and Barbara.

"Well," Dr. Price began, flipping through the papers on his clipboards, "she seemed to have been in critical condition but we've stabilized her. She had substantial blood-loss, a leg broken in three different places, four broken ribs…" there was a pause as he examined more of the paperwork, "it seems that there was a great amount of bruising to the cranial area, it seems she has a minor-concussion. Also, with the broken ribs, there was also lung damage, It all seems like a lot, but with time is should all heal. She's very lucky."

A very loud sigh was heaved from all of them at the same time.

"However, that is only physically. It seems she's been sexually assaulted, she had large amounts of bruising on the inner thighs as well as on her chest and mammary glands. You should be relieved to know, that no diseases were transmitted during the intercourse. We've also taken note of an over-abundance of contusions to these areas which should not be present."

No one really knew how to react to this news.

"Can we see her?" Rebecca insisted.

"Yes, you're more than welcome to, but I don't know that she is awake yet."

They all stood up and followed the young doctor.

He stood outside her room and he gestured an arm inside.

"Thank you," Joey said, as he led everyone inside.

DJ was sleeping peacefully in the bed. It was the most peaceful they had seen her in several weeks. There was a large breathing tube inserted through her mouth, a bulky cast on her leg, bandages around her head, blood already collected, and several IVs going through each arm.

"It's all my fault," Jessie finally admitted.

"Jess, c'mon it's not your fault," Danny interjected.

"Yes, it is. I made you leave, and told you nothing was wrong."

Before Danny could say anything DJ's eyes fluttered open.

She couldn't say anything, but her eyes spoke enough.

Joey placed his hand on her cheek, and kissed her forehead.

"Glad you're okay, kid" he smiled at her.

Then Danny walked up and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you so much," he said.

Rebecca and Barbara tried to make her more comfortable, but Jessie just couldn't find it in him to say anything to her yet. He just looked at her and smiled.

After awhile, a nurse came in and said, "I'm sorry, visiting time is over," but because she's eighteen, one parent or guardian over the age of 18 can stay overnight."

Everyone exchanged glances, "I'll stay," Jessie offered, "I don't think I could sleep if I went home anyway."

"Really Jess, you're not too tired? Danny asked. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Nah, nah… I'm really okay"

"Alright," Joey patted a hand of Jessie's shoulder, "call if you need anything."

With that they were off.

For a very large majority of that night, Jessie sat up on the couch and realized what was truly happening. He realized not only the severity of DJ's ailments, but also, why he was here in this specific hospital. The first hospital was a general hospital, for anyone who needed simple treatment quickly. They were unable to provide for DJ because along with requiring immediate surgery, she was transferred to a childrens hospital because the equiptment was properly suited for anyone her size. She was kid. He'd been dismissing her issues because he thought she could handle them as what society pegs an "adult."

_We thought we taught her everything she needed to endure the world, but we forgot about real-world dilemmas. How to control your emotions. We just assumed it would come with time, and surely it will, but how many 18 year olds are put though this kind of trauma? _Jessie's thoughts were so loud, he barely noticed when DJ's heart monitor went flat again.

Cold sweat began racing down Jessie's back immediately. His heart stopped. Adrenaline pumping harder than ever.

Everything went in slow motion.

"NURSE!" He screamed as loud and hard as possible.

"DOCTOR!"

"SOMEONE!"

No one came in.

"ANYONE, HELP ME, PLEASE! SHE'S DYING!"

He ran into the hallway to find it completely deserted.

The line continued flat.

Jessie ran back into the room and attempted CPR, but nothing worked.

"NO! NO! DAMN YOU DJ DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I TRIED SO HARD! DON'T DO THIS TO ME NOW, YOU CAN'T! FIRST PAM, NOW YOU?! WHAT IS THIS?"

He fell to the ground and spoke to the ceiling, "WHAT, IS THIS YOUR BIG PLAN? GIVE ME THE WORLD, THEN TAKE IT ALL AWAY?!"

"Jessie, Jessie" Joey shook the man awkwardly slumped on the couch awake.

"Huh, what?" Jessie looked taken aback. He looked outside, it was morning already in the hospital room. He must've forgotten that he fell asleep.

The amount of the relief washing over him at that moment was immediately washed away when he looked over to the girl lying on the bed.

She seemed frail, and thin.

Now that he thought of it, he hadn't seen her eat anything in over three weeks.

He shared glances with Joey, "Where's Danny?"

Just then, Danny walked in holding Michelle's hand, Stephanie closely behind.

Seeing Michelle's eyes widen at the sight of her oldest sister in the hospital, attached to countless tubes, wires, and IV's. was enough to make Jessie's eyes water.

Everyone watched Michelle for a moment as she looked to DJ, then to Danny.

"Is DJ gonna be okay?" Michelle asked in the most angelic voice she could muster.

Honestly, Danny didn't know how to answer that.

He took in a deep breath, he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Michelle, I…" a few tears began to escape from Danny's eyes, as he took a deep breath, "I dont know."

Michelle immediately burst into tears, and ran out the door.

"I'll get her!" Joey announced and quickly ran out the door behind her.

Joey was always good at helping Michelle to stop crying, but this was a different circumstance.

Dr. Price walked into the room, quickly taking notice of the distraught family.

"Danny, would you mind?" He asked, gesturing to the door.

"Yeah, sure," Danny was given a nod of approval from Jessie and Stephanie.

Dr. Price took the grieving man into the hallway, where he began flipping through papers on his clipboard.

"Well Mr. Tanner," the doctor heaved a sigh.

It was the first time Danny had seen him show any emotion. The tall, thin man looked as if he hadn't slept in awhile; which Danny found no comfort to.

"Honestly, I don't understand what's going on with your daughter. She isn't responding to our treatment, and frankly, were beginning to run out of options."

Danny's stomach dropped into an endless pit of doom.

"I thought you said she was going to be fine! You said she was 'lucky'"

Little did they know, Joey was just around the corner, closely listening to every word.

After flipping trough a few more pages on the clipboard, he paused at one.

"You know, after noticing the abundance of contusions, I got to thinking there may be an underlying factor here. There shouldn't be this much bruising, so I reviewed the initial CBC and resent it to the lab for further testing," he inhaled deeply, "we've concluded that DJ has an untreated case of scurvy, which caused the excess bruising. Scurvy also seems to be the cause of her weight-loss. It's beginning to get unhealthy, but we've upped her feeding-tube usage."

Danny's eyes widened, "what does that mean?"

"Well, it means she bruises easily. It's caused by a vitamin C deficiency. Thus, the major bruising to sensitive parts of her body will not only swell further as well as the broken bones. Essentially all of this mean she is in a lot more pain than we had initially thought. We've also already upped the dosages, but she also may need surgery to remove stray particles of bone from her rib." Dr. Price looked Danny in the eye, "we won't be able to preform the surgery until she is healed enough to stay conscious for periods longer than an hour. But I should warn you, these types of surgeries can be very... chancy. Anytime you're dealing with lungs or anywhere around the torso really, is when you have concerns regarding puncturing of the lungs, which can lead to introduction of fluids. Ultimately this surgery is essential but it can be dangerous."

None of this news was helping Danny. Joey realized he had left his search for Michelle and quickly turned to get her.

After the doctor concluded his update, Danny returned to the room and slumped down in a chair. He reported the news back to the family, who stayed speechless.

"I just feel bad ya know?" Danny confided in his brother-in-law.

"Why? What is there to feel bad about?"

"Well aside from the whole situation, I feel bad that this is now on you and Joey's shoulder's."

"Hey, hey!" Jessie knelt down to Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder, "we're family now."

Danny was comforted by this but just sported a fake half-smile.

When Joey finally found Michelle, calmed her down, brought her back to the room, and gathered everyone together, Danny and Stephanie had fallen asleep, while Jessie knelt next to DJ's bed, massaging her hand.

Everyone mutually decided to let Danny stay that night. Jessie and Joey took the kids home. The entire ride was silent.

A few days passed, and DJ's condition had actually improved.

The family was beginning to become optimistic towards the outcome.

It wasn't until a week later, when Jessie and Joey were in DJ's room, watching TV and reading the newspaper, that they heard a small moan.

They both simultaneously looked in the direction of the noise to see DJ stirring in bed.

The two men's face's were washed with the most hopeful expression they'd experienced in several weeks.

She looked up at them and smiled. She looked very weak, barley able to hold her head up.

"Hey Deej, how ya feelin'?" Joey asked, pushing hair out of her face.

"mmmmmmm," was all that she could croak.

Jessie never noticed how blue her eyes were, especially in this lighting. They looked very glazed over, and began to hide behind her lids again.

He knew it was just a reaction from the meds, but almost instinctively looked at the heart monitor to ensure the beat was up and down.

The two men exchanged glances before returning home and reporting to the family.

After several weeks, DJ was able to stay conscious for one hour without a problem. Danny was happy about this, but he also knew what it meant.

DJ was sent to surgery as soon as the doctors could schedule her in.

Danny had hired a sitter to watch the girls while her, Jessie and Joey went to the hospital. He figured they would become depressed in this environment after awhile. He knew he sure was.

After saying there goodbyes, the men sat in the specialized waiting room designed for surgeries.

The colorful kid-friendly colors, shapes, games and toys was becoming eerie.

The seconds turned into minutes turned into hours.

Three hours into the procedure, the men were falling asleep, but were quickly awakened by a large female nurse. She had short black hair, wrapped up in a net, and light blue surgical scrubs. The way she approached the men seemed very unprofessional but they weren't in a state to judge.

"Hi, I'm Selina, the doctor told me to inform you on our progress."

The men sat up in their chairs.

"Yes, I'm sorry to tell you, but the patient has died on the table. The doctor went to open her up and she just like exploded! It just became a bloody mess, like all over the place."

Danny almost fell over in his chair, and quickly found he couldn't sit straight. Joey was trying to understand what he'd just heard, tears starting to well. Jessie was also beginning to tear up, but couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How is that possible, they took her in two hours ago?"

Selena looked down at her chart, then nodded to confirm, "Well, yes, but as you knew, Sarah's chances weren't very good anyway considering her anemia."

"Sarah? We're DJ Tanner's family." Jessie proclaimed.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm sorry I got ya'll mixed up. Whoops, sorry bout that folks," she flipped though a few more papers, "yeah DJ Tanner will be out soon, she's doing surprisingly well."

Selena smiled as the men sulked at her.

When she walked away, they all silently exchanged glances.

Danny was very close to fainting, and the other two men tried to calm him.

Less than an hour later, DJ came out. Several hours after that, she had woken up, and was able to stay awake for several hours the next day.

A few moths passed, and they were able to take DJ home.

She quickly warmed up to the familiar atmosphere.

When it finally set in to everyone that she was definitely going to be okay they felt like they could return to their normal lives, but Jessie had another plan.

After much research, he decided to contact a lawyer and sue the two men that caused this trouble to begin with.

The case won, and the two men were charged with possession of unlicensed weaponry, sexual assault, and battery.


End file.
